Los Jueces del Ultimo Amanecer
by Deadman'sGun
Summary: Cuando aquel mal que nació de los corazones sea destronado sólo será el principio de la guerra que hará sangrar la historia hasta el Fin de los Días. Fuego, Agua y Viento subirán al trono del Olvido Eterno donde todos los héroes deben caer pero no si tienen algo por que luchar. (Lucy/Latis) (Marina/Clef) (Anaís/Paris)
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

* * *

Reconocía la luna de plata bajo un atigrado de estrellas fugaces como una embarcación opalescente que acuatizaba el cielo. El arco que describía sobre su cabeza inauguraba un sin fin de bosques al umbral del azul rey, acunados por pendientes montañosas y desafiando a cualquiera que intentara cruzarlos en una noche bíblica, inmortalizada por almas que habían pactado millones de años con el corazón de los árboles. Los rayos lunares se vertían sobre los pisos de follaje forestal, efectuando un escondido paraíso encadenado al frío nórdico de la región. Mientras que los lobos en caza encumbraban los caminos y levantan cascotes de tierra en su asecho, elevando al cielo sus aullidos, la neblina densificaba el nivel del suelo y mitigaba los accesos a los sotobosques crepitosamente.

Aún con pocas horas de oscuridad, el aire había cambiado. La tranquilidad había sido desplazada y en el lúgubre azotar del viento un mal augurio invadió. El lenguaje de los elementos predijo un invisible manto de misticismo caer y cada aliento de vida huyó a su refugio, decretando un clima antinatural avecinante en todo Céfiro y el llamado de la naturaleza llegó a sus oídos, de la misma forma en que años atrás lo había hecho bajo un juramento. El umbral neblinoso que yacía frente a sus ojos se espejaba con los innumerables campamentos en su mente, cuando sólo era una niña traída desde otro mundo junto a sus dos mejores amigas y todas las noches se veían obligadas a errar sin saber si estarían vivas por la mañana. Pero mientras más experiencias vencían en aquellos linderos, su interior y su temple se forjaban hasta el punto de llegar a alternar su esencia como niñas con su nuevo fuego como guerreras mágicas.

Ahora sus ojos volvían a ser gobernados por una conocida luz crepuscular que despertó vivamente sus recuerdos después de diez años. Cada paso que dio lejos de ese mundo la había convertido en la mujer que era, envidiada hasta por las sirenas porque en su solo mirar reunía la ilusión azul que todo marinero mataría por tener. Su cuerpo ya estaba lejos de ser inmaduro y después de entrenarse en la esgrima durante su adolescencia había tonificado su figura como un fuerte olaje sin dejar de ser la lágrima más brillante del mar. Pero sabía que a pesar de todo estaba mal vestida para encontrarse en Céfiro.

-No puedo creerlo… Después de tantos años, he regresado. –

Avivó sus sentidos, mentalmente deseando que sus amigas se encuentren no muy lejos ya que después de 10 años no se imaginó que sería ella sola quien regresara por tercera vez y particularmente no era una situación que hubiera contemplado muchas veces en todos sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, al menos podré decirles que Céfiro regresó a ser el que era antes… pero no creo que pueda vivir para contarlo si estoy vagando sola por muchos días aquí… ¿no te parece, planeta poco serio? –objetó mientras se dedicaba a reconocer sin mucho éxito el perímetro.

Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos las cortezas de los árboles en la penumbra, tratando de retener ese momento en su memoria. A sus 24 años, había olvidado como se sentía ya que había renunciado a esas vivencias con el correr de los años pero ahora no podía menos que atravesar un océano de fragmentos del pasado, y ahora se encontraba caminando sobre sus mismos pasos como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Una profunda cascada brilló muy dentro del azul de sus ojos iguales a los de la guerrera mágica del agua cuando su piel resintió como una herida el aura oscura que germinaba del aire. Esto no podía ser Céfiro. Algo estaba mal y cada pieza del mosaico boscoso a su alrededor le gritaba que se aparte. Las láminas de luz de luna que bajaban por las laderas montañosas traían un moribundo mensaje que Marina no pudo reconocer al principio, pero cuando pudo responder con su propia aura leyó muerte y miedo en todo el cielo.

Empezó a correr apartándose del sendero sitiado, sin saber a donde dirigirse. Sus piernas se movían entre la vegetación, su velocidad a la par del temor por las insuperables auras de daño y maldad que nacían y buscaban cazarla. Debía esconderse antes de que sea tarde pero mientras más corría tenía el presentimiento que estaba solo atenuando lo inevitable. Finalmente, sus pies se rindieron llegando a una curva pedregosa y al chocarla su cuerpo perdió equilibrio precipitándose en un vacío sin fin.

-Guruclef… –fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

-Su ausencia en Céfiro ya empezaba a ser renombrada… Maestro. ¿Puedo preguntarle porque regresó después de tantos años?

-¿Acaso le vas a prohibir a un viejo volver a su propio planeta?

-Esto ya no es un planeta… Los tiempos de necesidad han dejado de Céfiro lo que es hoy. El solo hecho de pernoctar una noche en este lugar solo puede acarrear la muerte misma, por más que la legión supere los mil hombres.

-¿Piensas que no lo sé, Gil-Galad? Mis ojos han visto como los rayos del sol caen en el Gran Paso de Helcaraxë, La tierra del Hielo Crujiente, y rojo es lo único que la nieve refleja. Eso quiere decir que los baños de sangre ya comenzaron a suceder en Céfiro… Me temo que el principio del Fin de los Días se está acercando…

Las voces se escuchaban difuminadas y vagamente pudo advertirlas como el crepitar de una vela encendida, no estaba segura si el golpe había traído una contusión en su cabeza y estaba solamente imaginando cosas pero cuando su conciencia pudo dejar de tambalear entendió que no estaba sola. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba mareada y las heridas de la caída empezaron a latigar su cuerpo desmayado pero corriendo con suerte había aterrizado en una cama de arena con sabor a mar. ¿Mar? El sonido de la espuma abrazando la orilla y las olas rompiendo en la lejanía era hermano de su mirada ahora eternamente azul y desorientada, el océano era como su sangre y sintió por un momento como las aguas volvían a habitar en su interior llamando a su alma mientras yacía recostada en el lecho marino. Extrañaba esa sensación.

Pudo finalmente levantar su cabeza de la arena cuando unas gotas salpicaron su rostro y las voces ahora se revelaron ante ella. La neblina marina hacía de sus cuerpos sólo sombras pero al leer vagamente sus auras comprendió que esta era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro con seres de Céfiro que nunca antes había visto.

-¿El Fin de los Días? –volvió una de las voces, la más jovial de las dos. –Pero… entonces… Eso quiere decir que Guruclef…

El corazón de Marina dio un salto al escuchar ese nombre y por unos segundos no sintió el tiempo pasar.

-Sí… –Afirmó el segundo, pena y languidez en su voz. –Guruclef… ha muerto.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Algo se rompió muy dentro de ella. Una tormenta gris se despertó en sus ojos inmensamente carentes y repentinamente se perdió en una inconsciencia liosa y obtusa, imposible de controlar, mientras por dentro sentía filos desgarrándola y ya no pudo detener más sus lágrimas. Cada parte de su ser se negaba a creerlo… ¿De qué había servido tanto sufrimiento junto a Lucy y Anais en el pasado? ¿De qué había servido convertirse en guerrera mágica y pasar por tanto? Sus rodillas ya casi no podían soportar su peso mientras lloraba, la noche avanzando sobre ella y por primera vez desde que estaba en Céfiro todo rastro de la guerrera que alguna vez fue la empezó a abandonar. Su rostro sólo pedía a gritos que la oscuridad la lleve.

Era su culpa. Si hubiera regresado antes a Céfiro, junto a Lucy y Anais, podría haber prevenido que esto pasara. Ellas eran guerreras mágicas, la destrucción había conquistado Céfiro en dos guerras y ellas pudieron revertirlo a último momento, entonces ¿por qué ahora no podía pasar lo mismo? Por qué no había estado cuando…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –susurró, su voz rendida ante el dolor.

" _Marina…"_

" _Marina… Ven al océano…"_

Sus latidos se hicieron sentir inmediatamente y levantó su mentón brillante hacia la orilla. Su boca cayó abierta levemente mientras su mirada se ausentaba atemorizada al punto de que ya no sentía las lágrimas caer. Las dos personas conversando habían desaparecido en el filo de la noche y ahora se encontraba sola de nuevo. Pero alguien la estaba llamando…

Débilmente se puso de pie y caminó los pocos metros que la separaban del agua. No sabía bien porque pero cuando sus pies entraron al frío, la gravedad empezó a aprisionarla y supo que el trance quería más de ella, donde ya no había resistencia alguna que oponer. Sin embargo, no sentía miedo. Observó como sus brazos desaparecían en la negrura eterna como si cadenas la ataran y estaba segura de que no faltaría mucho para morir ahogada con el peso del mar sobre ella. Al respirar por última vez, en su cabeza miles de cantos la despidieron.

* * *

-Guerrera Mágica del Agua…

Marina luchó por despertarse y finalmente su cuerpo empezó a responderle, aunque no estaba segura de cómo eso podía pasar. Estaba viva. Su piel estaba mojada hasta la punta de sus pies y sentía cómo si hubiera estado sumergida por horas, pero no había peligro alguno. Flotaba relajada boca arriba en una isla de agua con una fina capa líquida que cubría sólo la mitad de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Sólo hasta ese momento recordó haber escuchado unos cantos antes de desmayarse y finalmente sus sentidos percibieron que el vaivén de la superficie chocaba con alguien más que ella. El agua empezó a desdibujar una figura a su lado y una mirada hermana a la suya la recibió, pero no podía ser posible. Era una mujer… pero era ella misma.

-Tranquila… No estás muerta. No podrías morir así ya que tú controlas el agua. –habló con una voz musical, la misma de los cantos que antes escuchó.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Acaso eres…? –

-No… No soy tú, aunque somos parecidas. Las dos somos lo mismo. –explicó con una sonrisa.

Marina hizo una expresión de no entender aún. ¿Eran lo mismo? Fue entonces cuando un sobresalto la invadió y casi se hunde deliberadamente. Un fuerte movimiento de las aguas a su derecha atrapó su atención y detenidamente una hermosa cola de pez se reveló ante sus abiertos ojos.

-¿Eres… eres una sirena? –preguntó con cautela. La mujer asintió con su mirada espinosa. – ¿Me harás daño?

-No… tú eres como nosotras. Sólo aquellos que no son del dominio de Ceres deben temer. –afirmó, mirándola calculadamente. –Y aquellos que no temen… deben pagar un precio a cambio.

-¿De qué estas hablando? –preguntó extrañada Marina.

-Guerrera Mágica del Agua… Me presento ante tus ojos a través de un encargo especial de alguien. Esa persona no es quien para pedirnos algo a nosotras pero conoce bien de nuestra naturaleza y la tuya por sobre todas las cosas. Por lo mismo, pidió que te entregáramos esto…

La sirena elevó su mano de las aguas y en su palma aperlada apareció un objeto familiar. Un anillo alargado con una gema amatista engarzada que Marina había visto muchas veces en la mano de alguien… de Guruclef.

-Guruclef… –murmuró desconcertada. -¿Guruclef te envió a que me entregaras esto? ¿Por qué?

-Porque el tiempo para Céfiro se está acabando. Para él fue demasiado tarde… pero ustedes, las Guerreras Mágicas, tienen su fuerza y tienen su magia… pero lo que no todas poseen es protección. La Guerrera Mágica del Fuego recibió un medallón heredado de la Casa más Antigua de los Dúnedain, descendientes de los Señores de Andúnië, que la protege… La Guerrera Mágica del Viento recibió un llamador real perteneciente a la Estirpe de los Supremos Reyes Élficos… también es un símbolo de protección.

-Es cierto. Lucy y Anais tienen sus protecciones, gracias a Latis y a Paris. –recordó vagamente.

-Pero tú estabas desprotegida y este anillo evitará que mueras… _Athrandir_ dijo que lo único que no debe pasar es que las Guerreras Mágicas mueran…

-¿Athrandir? ¿Hablas de Guruclef? ¿Dónde está Guruclef? Debes decírmelo, por favor…

Ella la observó profundamente. Un dejo de gravedad atravesó los ojos acuosos de la sirena antes de empezar a perderse detrás de una densa cortina de vapor grumoso que llevó a Marina a desesperarse.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Dime que pasó con Guruclef, por favor!

-Él dijo que este día llegaría. –murmuró antes de desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

Abrió violentamente sus ojos, sudando dentro de su edredón y admirándose en su propia cama King Size, donde su ruidosa respiración era lo único que calaba en la mañana. Sentándose en el colchón, pidió a su cabeza las imágenes recientes sin poder entender ni la mitad de lo que vio. Estaba en su habitación, donde hace 10 años amanecía bañada del más suntuoso mosaico de la ciudad de Tokio en sus ventanales, como siempre. Todo estaba igual y su vida le pertenecía a la empresaria que era ahora, no a la Marina de su sueño.

¿Pero entonces porque volvía a soñar con Céfiro? Últimamente estaba empezando a pensar en lo mucho que ella misma le recordaba a Lucy, o incluso a Anais. Su vida como guerrera mágica nunca la había suavizado como a sus amigas, pero de nuevo ella no había tenido a dos espadachines a sus pies como las dos. Pero eso jamás había sido una cuestión no saldada, no tenía porque guardarse viejas lamentaciones y gracias a eso podía decir que de las tres era la más superada en su nueva vida lejos de Céfiro.

Después de todo, al morir sus padres había heredado la mansión y la empresa de la familia donde se destacaba como C.E.O, cargo al que dedicaba sus días y noches. De hecho, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que su padre aún vivía pero reencarnado en el cuerpo de su hija, ya que no había horario en su agenda que no estuviera plagado de juntas directivas, o entre llamadas con el director general de operaciones, el de finanzas o el de información. Ahora había pasado a la cabeza, era dueña de la mitad de Japón y dormitaba en la antigua habitación master de sus padres en una de las mejores propiedades de la ciudad. Sus valores materiales habían escalado, incluso las revistas de corazón la ubicaban entre las personas más bellas de la nación, pero aún así ninguno de sus placeres podía ser compartido.

Suspiró, presa de la incomodidad, y decidió levantarse. No era un tópico que le gustara tocar pese a que era evidente, porque sería volver a la eterna discusión que llevaba más que nada con ella misma. No estaba celosa de Lucy y Anais, pero si las tres fueron parte en un principio de ir a Céfiro, ¿por qué solamente Lucy y Anais fueron parte de lo que el destino les tenía planeado después? Es decir, incluso Paris y Latis les habían obsequiado algo antes de partir y ella había llegado con las manos aburridamente vacías a Tokio.

-Dios… no puedo creer que diga esto pero la sirena de mi sueño tenía razón. –gruñó por lo bajo. –De las tres soy la única que no tiene nada.

" _Guerrera Mágica del Agua… Me presento ante tus ojos a través de un encargo especial de alguien."_

Sus pelos se pusieron de punta de recordarlo. ¿Sería real entonces? No, no podía ser posible. Porque si fuera real entonces eso significaría que lo que vio en su sueño también tendría que ser real y ella ya había olvidado todo lo que ocurrió hace 10 años.

" _Este anillo evitará que mueras… Athrandir dijo que lo único que no debe pasar es que las Guerreras Mágicas mueran…"_

Su cabeza regresó al lecho y parpadeó un par de veces. No perdía nada con fijarse. Despacio, caminó hasta el cabezal y con sus manos temblorosas retiró su almohada para caer hacia atrás en estado de shock. El mismo anillo de su sueño, el anillo de Guruclef, estaba brillando entre sus cobertores, como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

Marina se quedó de piedra, sin poder creer que lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. ¿Entonces, todo lo que soñó… en realidad había pasado?

* * *

Es mi primera historia de Magic Knight Rayearth. Por favor, disfrutenla y dejen reviews! Magic Knight Rayearth pertenece a CLAMP. Los nombres, personajes y referencias mencionados pertenecen a Tolkien.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

* * *

-¡Mira! ¿Esa no es Lucy?

-¡Si, debe ser! ¿Crees que nos podremos tomar una fotografía con ella?

Diez años habían pasado ya.

Las primeras luces de la mañana se encumbraron en el este de Japón y bajaron a reunirse con los mismos ojos cobrizos de siempre. La sola figura, a solo un paso del precipicio, parecía una ilusión que capturaba el aliento del Sol en lo más alto de la Torre de Tokio, donde después de tantos años, veía el amanecer bautizada con el mismo tinte fuego de los rayos alba. Pero aun así, había algo en ella que ensombrecía su mirada.

La mujer parecía hermanarse con el mar de fuego como nadie nunca había hecho, su cuerpo se adueñaba de los rayos solares sin hacer nada más que reposar sus brazos contra el mirador, y por unos segundos, las dos jóvenes que se acercaron por detrás tuvieron el temor de arruinar el momento donde ella y el Sol se fundían como dos fuerzas naturales, que se respetaban mutuamente como el desierto y las estrellas. Incluso hasta el silencio era irreal cuando parecían estar diciéndose tanto entre ellos, por más extraño que suene. Finalmente, una tuvo el valor de caminar hasta ella e intentar que esos ojos rojos, iguales al cabello flameante que la escoltaba, pudieran voltearse y romper esa meditación.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Usted es la nueva Ministra Shidou? –preguntó con la voz trabada.

Finalmente, la magia se detuvo. Ella parpadeó confundida y la miró como si recién se diera cuenta de su presencia y la niña tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza por no avergonzarse. Realmente nadie esperaba ver a una mujer así, guardando una belleza casi celestial en un cabello como una cascada roja hasta la cintura y un cuerpo entrenado bajo su ropa de trabajo, pero cuando sonrió, algo infantil y para nada intimidante volvió a vivir en ella. A veces, se olvidaba de lo que era tener esa edad.

-Si… soy yo. –replicó sonriente.

-¿Podría tomarme una fotografía con usted? –pidió expectante. –Somos estudiantes de Ciencias Económicas y la admiramos muchísimo. No hay muchas personas que llegan a ser Ministros de Finanzas a los 24 años… –

Lucy solo sonrió y aceptó. La joven sacó su celular y obturó el momento, agradeciéndole luego al igual que su amiga.

-Seguro, ustedes llegarán más lejos que yo. –les aseguró, alegremente. –Sólo tienen que estudiar lo suficiente. –

-¡Gracias Lucy! –se despidieron.

La antigua Guerrera del Fuego se despidió con la mano de ellas. Al escuchar sus risas de fondo, no pudo evitar recordar cuando no hace mucho tiempo ella estaba ahí también, riéndose en su lugar con Marina y Anais a cada lado y nada que pueda romper esos momentos juntas. Cada año, cuando visitaba su pequeño rincón en el mirador que la había visto crecer, era como si en realidad estuviera dentro de una máquina del tiempo. Ahora ya tenía 24 años y el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó estaba ante ella, casi regresando en el tiempo desde sus primeros pasos hasta el día de hoy. La niña que en un principio no podía ofrecer más que valor a su corta experiencia con la espada, finalmente eso ahora se había revertido y su cuerpo de mujer acompañaba más en proporción lo que realmente era. Incluso, de las tres era la que más había cambiado porque la adultez no había hecho otra cosa que darle atributos de mujer a alguien que nunca se rendía como el fuego, sin quitar un lado femenino que nacía en sus profundos ojos cobrizos y en sus curvas ahora más pronunciadas.

Con una sonrisa, recordó cuando Marina solía decir que antes era como la princesa Esmeralda en su forma de niña, y ahora sólo se parecía a su última forma en la pelea final. Ella y Anaís entonces solían compararla con Alanis y eso terminaba en un repudio generalizado por parte de la guerrera del agua. Pero Lucy sabía que así era antes. Cuando terminaron sus estudios y empezaron a trabajar, cada una fue olvidando a Céfiro a su manera. Las visitas a la Torre de Tokio también se redujeron, hasta que las últimas veces no podían nombrarlo sin discutir o evadir con rapidez y regresar a sus agendas. Ahora eran parte de un mundo de negocios y ocupaciones que con el paso del tiempo había matado el anterior.

" _¿Ya quieres quitar esa mirada, Lucy?"_ La había reprendido Marina, la última vez que se vieron. _"La conozco muy bien. Sabes que no tengo el menor interés en volver a creer en esas cosas."_

" _¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Marina? Céfiro era…"_

" _Céfiro no va a calcular la tasa anual de ganancias de mi empresa y si no es útil de esa forma entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo."_

" _Marina tiene razón, Lucy."_ Había dicho Anaís. _"Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo dejemos atrás. Por nuestro bien, estoy segura de que es mejor así."_

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la estructura de hierro y su mentón se elevó hacia el cielo matutino, esperando una respuesta que en diez años nunca había llegado. La escritura en los cielos decía que los portales se habían cerrado y que las tres no verían más ese mundo que conocieron de niñas, por más intentos que superaran, pero la razón cada vez era más confusa para ella y por mucho tiempo se negó a aceptarlo. ¿Por qué aun seguía teniendo esta sensación tan extraña? ¿Céfiro había prescindido de ellas para siempre? ¿Entonces porque lo escuchaba hablar, a través de sus sueños? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía verlo. El mismo sueño que se repetía todas las noches sin descanso de un mundo que pedía por aquello que perdió.

-Debonair fue solo el principio. Puedo sentirlo... porque Céfiro lo siente. –murmuró para sí misma. –Guruclef, si tan solo pudiera hablar contigo una vez más.

-¡Lucy! –

La voz la trajo a la realidad nuevamente y al subir la mirada se encontró con una joven a medio paso de las escaleras. Era sólo unos años mayor que ella, cabello castaño corto y circular contra su rostro que permitía ver una credencial de seguridad colgando entre sus ropas. Con poca simpatía, se acercó hasta donde estaba y lanzó una mirada de desaprobación hacia ella.

-Estabas aquí otra vez. ¿Sabes que tenemos que estar en el parlamento en diez minutos? Los diputados llegaron hace una hora. –

Lucy la observó, con algo de resignación. Igarashi había empezado a trabajar con ella sólo hace unos meses, asignada en su cargo de asistente personal por el mismo Ministro para que cubra todas sus necesidades y la joven apenas podía despegarse de ella. Había demostrado ser algo excesiva en cuanto al cumplimiento de las leyes, pero sabía que eso solo era parte de su deseo profesional de hacer bien su trabajo.

-Ya lo sé, Igarashi. –respondió tranquilamente. –Pero antes de ir, quería perder a todos los guardaespaldas que pusiste para que me siguieran y sabes que me lleva algo de tiempo.

-¿Por qué insistes en hacer eso? –recriminó, cruzándose de brazos. –Están para protegerte. Es solo el protocolo y si el Primer Ministro se entera…

-No necesito que me protejan. –contestó Lucy con una sonrisa paciente. –Y cuando me ofreció este trabajo, él lo sabía muy bien.

-Esta bien, pero hay que apresurarnos. A las nueve, empieza el anuncio oficial de todo el gabinete y el Primer Ministro me matara si... –La joven se calló inmediatamente, subiendo y bajando sus ojos de prisa. –¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué la valla de seguridad está… así? –.

Lucy bajó su mirada y sus ojos casi se vuelven blancos del espanto. A solo un paso de ella, justo donde no hace mucho sus brazos se sostenían de la valla metálica, no había más que vacío ahora. El hierro elaborado yacía semi fundido a ambos lados de ella, abriendo el frente hacia una caída de mil metros que devoraba el aire de sus pulmones mientras solo podía observar totalmente congelada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ella observaba como la estructura que hasta hace unos momentos estaba intacta ahora se hubiera derretido en cuestión de segundos, sólo en los lugares donde habían estado sus manos.

-No… no puede ser. –susurró, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Su cabello rojo la envolvió bajo los efectos de las corrientes de aire que ahora corrían libres pero estaba más aun preocupada por cómo había ocurrido. ¿Ella había provocado esto?

-No puedo creerlo. –se quejó Igarashi, a sus espaldas. –El acceso debería estar restringido. Lucy, ¿acaso no viste las advertencias antes de venir?

La antigua Guerrera del Fuego dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Escuchaba hablar a su empleada, pero en su cabeza solo había un velo que de repente se había levantado. La gravedad empezaba a atravesar su interior también, de la misma forma en que la luz volvía a habitar en lo profundo de sus ojos después de tanto tiempo. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Su magia. Ella podría hacer algo como esto… diez años atrás y en Céfiro, pero nunca inconscientemente y en Tokio. ¿Entonces por que había pasado? ¿Qué era lo que quería decir?

-Lucy, tenemos que irnos ya. Se nos va a hacer tarde. –advirtió otra vez.

La pelirroja parpadeó y la observó después de unos segundos. Sentía que toda su piel quemaba pero reprimió su incomodidad y con gesto duro, caminó hasta la salida.

-Tienes razón. Debemos irnos –.

* * *

-No puede ser... –

Por unos momentos, se olvidó de respirar como si la hubieran encerrado dentro de un corsé muy apretado. Los ojos como paños azules se abrieron, despidiendo desconcierto y desilusión mientras su mentón levemente se contraía por la fuerza interna que la obligaba a no creerlo. No podía ser verdad. Podía ser cualquier cosa menos eso. Y sin embargo, entre más lo miraba, más segura estaba de que era sin ninguna duda el anillo de Clef. En su cama. Como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo.

Casi con miedo, dio un paso a la vez como si fuera a desaparecer si tan sólo se acercaba más, pero luego la necesidad de buscar un culpable pudo más y luchó por no doblarse de rodillas a gritar que la dejara en paz. No necesitaba esto. No cuando ya habían pasado décadas y su vida había prosperado sin sueños, sin espadas ni sangre y con muchos años luz de distancia entre ella y todo lo que muy felizmente despidió en Céfiro. Sólo por deducción simple, esto no debía estar pasando y sin embargo había alguien a quien le parecía muy gracioso hacerle estas bromas de mal gusto. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar justo ahora? Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que si no lo veía se iría solo pero al volver a abrirlos, ahí estaba otra vez.

-Esto tiene que ser mentira. –murmuró.

-¿Qué es mentira? –se escuchó una voz masculina y Marina saltó desprevenida. –¿Y qué escondes ahí?

Un joven hombre de su misma edad, con el pecho al descubierto, se asomó desde la puerta del baño contiguo a la habitación, y la observó curioso. Ella inmediatamente buscó el anillo y lo escondió en su espalda, mientras lo miraba con una risa nerviosa pero el hombre fue más rápido y no le resultó muy difícil alcanzarla con su mano para que cediera de mala manera.

-Oye, ¿no te dijeron que es de mala educación hacer eso? –protestó Marina, empujándolo.

-Cariño… Si querías una nueva joya me lo hubieses pedido en vez de comprar este pedazo de piedra sin valor. –comentó él mientras se lo devolvía.

Ella inconscientemente lo apretó en su puño y se controló antes de mandar a volar a su novio por la ventana. Si tan sólo supiera. Muchas veces como esta se preguntaba qué hacía con Kai, alguien que sólo se interesaba en la escala social de sus dos buenos apellidos fusionados, pero luego la respuesta era bastante obvia, no quería estar sola. Lo miró de reojo mientras él se ataba su cabello negro en una mini cola de caballo, dejando entrever sus aros brillantes, y un frío recorrió su cuerpo al notar cierta similitud con los genios de Cizeta. Realmente, la vida parecía estar riéndose de ella.

-Dios mío… qué he hecho. –Suspiró con algo de pesadez, mientras buscaba algo con que cubrir el escote de su vestido de dormir.

-Aunque nunca había visto un anillo así. No sería mala idea que lo cambies por uno de esos floretes de esgrima que tanto te gustaban, ¿no crees? –siguió Kai, lanzándole una mirada desde lejos mientras subía sus jeans. –Deben tener el mismo costo en el mercado exótico.

-Que buena idea, Kai. –respondió Marina, sarcásticamente. –Es casi tan buena como la tuya de firmar un recorte de fondos estratégicos el año pasado y que resultó en 300 empleados menos en mis oficinas al otro día.

-Ya sabes que yo hago lo mejor para la empresa. –confesó, con una sonrisa falsa. –Ya llamé a la prensa. Mañana nos esperarán las cámaras en la gala Blossom Charity Ball y el artículo se publicará el lunes.

-¿Me sacaste la invitación? –Marina lo enfrentó, más furiosa que antes. –Esa gala es de Anaís.

-Ya lo sé y será muy conveniente para la imagen pública. Suspendí las reuniones directivas de la mañana, al menos hasta que estar detrás de un escritorio con los inversionistas se vuelva más atractivo que escuchar esas aburridas partituras de piano. –

-¿Suspendí? ¿Y cuando me consultaste sobre eso? –se indignó, claramente.

-No estés tan molesta, Marina. –Kai se acercó y le rodeó los hombros, algo conciliador. –Al menos verás a tus amigas mañana. En quince minutos nos vamos a trabajar así que te espero abajo.

Marina lo observó salir de la habitación y exhaló profundamente cuando escuchó el encendido de la cafetera. Lucy. Anaís. Bajó su mirada al pensar en ambas y hace cuánto que no las veía. Luego recordó lo que había visto en sus sueños y lo que había pasado después, así que sólo pudo tragar fuertemente y caer en un incómodo silencio. ¿Acaso debía contarles todo lo que había pasado? ¿Qué pensarían cuando vean el anillo otra vez? Tal vez debería hablar con ellas hoy, si podía salir temprano.

" _Su piel resintió como una herida el aura oscura que germinaba del aire. Esto no podía ser Céfiro. Algo estaba mal y cada pieza del mosaico boscoso a su alrededor le gritaba que se aparte. Las láminas de luz de luna que bajaban por las laderas montañosas traían un moribundo mensaje que no pudo reconocer al principio, pero cuando pudo responder con su propia aura leyó muerte y miedo en todo el cielo."_

" _Muerte y miedo…"_

Un escalofrío bajó por su cuerpo inesperadamente y se apoyó en la sensación pesada del anillo entre sus dedos para calmarse.

-Debo estar volviéndome loca. –suspiró mientras empezaba a vestirse. Este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

-Lo lamento pero la doctora Hououji está atendiendo ahora. Los turnos empezarán a partir de las once. Hemos tenido días de mudanza de consultorios, por lo mismo los turnos se están reorganizando. –

La luz de la mañana avanzaba por los pasillos del Hospital General de Tokio. Las puertas de paño de vidrio recibían y despedían personas en lo que iba del día, y no era extraño que la cantidad sea más de lo común dado que las remodelaciones en el área Clínica habían hecho cerrar momentáneamente las actividades. Pero aun con el barullo que flotaba en el ambiente, después de veinte llamadas telefónicas y corridas por parte del personal, hubo un silencio que se contagió cuando la puerta del consultorio principal se abrió finalmente. Su sonrisa aún era la misma después de diez años capaz de llegar y enmudecer a una sala de espera repleta, desde los pacientes hasta sus mismos colegas.

-Esta es la última sesión de su tratamiento. Mi secretaria seguirá con los sellos de los papeles y si tiene alguna consulta, no dude en escribirme a mi número telefónico personal. –

Los ojos verdes se detuvieron a observar desde la puerta mientras despedía a su último paciente.

Ambas manos descansaron sobre el picaporte, casi pensando que vivía un sueño. Haber tenido la fortuna de estudiar y trabajar ahora era su pirámide, y era eso justamente lo que le daba gracia y admiración a su imagen de mujer veinteañera y ahora médica. Su cabello castaño claro aún corto se curvaba ahora contra el cuello de su ambo blanco y su rostro aun despedía calidez casi maternal, pese a estar cercado por la adultez. Muchos subieron sus miradas a encontrarse rápidamente con ella, ya que era muy difícil ignorarla cuando el verde que yacía en lo profundo de sus ojos era casi tan atravesante como a sus catorce años. Cuando empezó a recorrer la sala médica era como si unas cuerdas de viento calmo la dotaran de belleza y diligencia, siguiéndola hasta que se detuvo en la oficina de recepción.

-Sae, recibí tu mensaje en el contestador. No tengo nada después de las 12 como preguntaste y en la media tarde me solicitan en Radiología. –se dirigió a su secretaria.

-Oh no, Anaís. –negó la joven, guiñándole el ojo. –Tu jornada no ha cambiado pero el doctor Kabe insiste en que a las 12 tomes el café que siempre prometiste con él y no aceptará un no por respuesta.

Anaís dio un largo suspiro, mientras su mirada se apagaba brevemente.

-Dile que se lo agradezco pero no tengo tiempo… –

-Anaís, por favor. Es super lindo y ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te ha invitado a salir. –suplicó la joven.

-Tendrá que ser otro día, entonces. –dijo, dándole una sonrisa de cortesía.

-No sé cuantas veces más lo vas a rechazar. Creo que solamente harás que se interese más en ti, incluso estaciona su auto junto al tuyo todos los días. –se lamentó otra vez. –Sólo prométeme que lo considerarás. –

Anaís recogió el recetario del mostrador y volvió a internarse dentro de su consultorio. Cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hasta su mesa, liberando todo el aire que había embargado en su cuerpo cuando las cuatro paredes la enfrentaron. Pronto, se cumplirían diez años de la última vez que fueron a Céfiro pero ese día jamás había abandonado su conciencia. Podría esperar otros diez más y sabía que todo seguiría igual, a pesar de las apariencias. Fingir no era difícil para ella pero entre más se acercaban los días para que el futuro llegara, más insegura estaba sobre si ese era realmente lo que quería para el resto de su vida. Tenía lo que siempre había soñado. Luego de graduarse de la secundaria, había iniciado sus estudios de Ciencias Médicas en la Universidad de Tokio y su carrera la había premiado finalmente con su título, después de años de estudio. Con especialidad en Clínicas, había empezado a trabajar ya a la par de colegas que la doblaban en edad y pese a las críticas por ser tan joven, no había nadie más excelente que ella para una profesión que ahora era su todo. Sin embargo todas las veces que imaginó este momento, por alguna extraña razón una parte de su corazón resentía que sea en este mundo, y no en otro.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar así. –

Sus ojos verdes volaron a la ventana semi abierta donde la Torre de Tokio era una pira cristalina en el cielo japonés y una melancolía avanzó dentro de ella.

Se preguntó si realmente podría llegar a tomar café con alguien más y no buscar en él ojos pardos, salvajes y sonrientes de un pasado que insistía en no dejarla ir. Todos los días se hacía la misma pregunta pero la respuesta nunca llegaba, solo un eterno suceder de meses y años que no hacían más que agotar su corazón, hundiendo sus ilusiones en la oscuridad y sin darse cuenta, ya no era más una niña. Ahora el futuro había llegado y el tiempo nunca más retrocedería.

Se puso de pie y miró su bolso colgando en la esquina de su consultorio. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero una fuerza mayor a ella la obligó a caminar hasta él y buscar algo de su interior. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando sus dedos se tocaron con aquello que la había acompañado todos estos años, un objeto circular que guardaba algo muy profundo para ella. Casi como un acto reflejo, lo apretó en su puño notando la calidez que nunca se iba, a pesar de que su mano había dejado de ser la de una niña. Su físico había cambiado tanto y aunque quería creer que su interior también, en realidad todo de ella pedía a gritos volver a ese instante donde unas manos masculinas ponían en las suyas por primera vez la joya que ahora estaba contemplando con tristeza.

Pero sabía que no podía hacer más que despedirse de él, de sus recuerdos y de sí misma.

-Lo siento… –susurró mientras lo dejaba caer.

-¡Doctora Hououji! –se escuchó en el exterior.

Anaís hizo lo posible por ahogar sus pensamientos, sintiéndose una tonta por dejarse llevar otra vez por esas cosas en medio del trabajo y rápidamente salió por la puerta para volver a su rutina.

En el filo de la oscuridad, donde la luz ya no llegaba, el llamador oculto entre su bolso empezó a brillar levemente.

* * *

Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews, a los que siguen esta historia y a los que la pusieron como favorita.

aliceinchains91: Muchas gracias por tu review. Si, efectivamente es un Clemi pero la historia tendrá que evolucionar todavía un poco más para eso. Hikaru (Lucy) tendrá mucho protagonismo también. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Un gran saludo para ti.

AdiaSkyFire: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Disfruté leer mucho tus impresiones y si, tiendo a ser un poco demasiado obsesiva cuando escribo, al punto de que ni siquiera me entiendo a mi misma pero gracias por tus consejos y tu devolución. Los tendré muy en cuenta. Me alegro que hasta ahora te haya gustado y muchas gracias por la bienvenida! Un gran saludo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
